The present invention relates to paving machines that are used in road surface construction and repairs. Paving machines are typically utilized to lay asphalt or other paving material. Paving often includes a tanker truck delivering a pre-coating tack, emulsion fluid, or other treatment fluid on the existing ground or road surface to aid in the bonding of the pavement. The paver machine then applies a new layer of pavement over the treatment fluid. However, the paver machine passes over the treatment fluid and leaves tracks in the treatment fluid, so the new pavement layer does not include a constant or uniform bonding to the existing ground or road surface. Passing over the treatment fluid may also be detrimental to the paver machine tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,931, issued to Musil on Nov. 2, 2011 (“the '931 patent”), describes a pre-coating system and method for hot mix asphalt paving. The paving system uses an emulsion cart deployed ahead of a paver machine. The emulsion cart of the '931 patent is coupled to a forward spray bar on the paver machine that sprays an emulsion fluid on a ground surface located between the wheels of the paver machine to avoid the paver machine leaving tracks in the emulsion fluid. The forward spray bar is located at the front of the paver machine. The emulsion cart is also coupled to rear spray bars on the paver machine for spraying emulsion fluid on the ground surface behind the wheels of the paver machine. The emulsion cart of the '931 patent is a separate piece of machinery pushed ahead of the paver machine, rather than being built into the paver machine. Additionally, delivering emulsion fluid to the ground surface ahead of the paver machine may result in the emulsion fluid drying and/or changing temperature after the emulsion fluid has been delivered to the ground surface and before the paver machine delivers the paving material to the ground surface. The paving machine of the present disclosure may solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.